1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to adjustable golf tee structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved driving range golf tee wherein the same is arranged for adjustment relative to a driving range flexible mat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In driving ranges as typically utilized in practice at golf courses and the like, a flexible mat is provided having an aperture therethrough, with the aperture arranged for receiving a golf tee. Height positioning of the tee relative to the underlying support surface is limited. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a golf tee for use in combination with the driving range mat having an adjustable support rod for mounting a golf ball at an upper end thereof. Prior art adjustable type golf tee structure is indicated the U.S. Pat. No. Des. 306,751, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,467,390; 4,516,780; and an anchored golf tee structure as indicated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,114,878.
As such, it may be appreciated there continues to be a need for a new and improved driving range golf tee as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.